


i don't wanna ruin my nails

by mackaronidaddy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackaronidaddy/pseuds/mackaronidaddy
Summary: zhengting gets his nails done and maybe ziyi likes it a little too much.





	i don't wanna ruin my nails

**Author's Note:**

> based on this: https://twitter.com/zhngzyi/status/1006897911303581697?s=19

once zhengting has closed the front door, he sets his bag down on the floor, careful not to damage his nails.

"'yiyi? ziyi? where are you?"

zhengting walks in further into the house, until he spots ziyi sitting on the couch, watching tv. he plops down beside ziyi and rests his hand on his shoulder. 

"hey baby, how was work?"

ziyi says, his eyes still glued to the tv. zhengting frowns.

"it was okay, i got my nails done today..."

upon hearing what zhengting said, ziyi snapped his head towards the direction of zhengting's fingers, curious. he grabs zhengting's hands to take a closer look.

zhengting's thumb was painted dark blue, with small bits of white glitter scattered all over the nail, same goes with his middle finger. his pointer and pinky was a metallic light blue, glinting in the light, and his ring finger was a purple to blue gradient with more glitter on top.

"do you like it..?"

zhengting looks up at ziyi, genuinely curious and scared that he won't like it.

"i- i mean if you don't like it, i can remove it! i bought nail polish remover just in case."

"no, baby, don't remove it. i love it,"

at this, zhengting blushes and looks away from ziyi, at least until ziyi gently takes his chin into his fingers and turns zhengting's head to face him, making sure he's looking at him.

"they're so, so pretty, just like you."

ziyi presses his lips against zhengting's slowly, at first delicately, but then zhengting pushes back and ziyi deepens it further, and the kiss turns much sloppier and messier. ziyi grabs at zhengting's thighs and stands up as zhengting wraps his legs around ziyi's waist, pulling him closer and subtly grinding on an already hard ziyi. zhengting tugs at ziyi's shirt and lifts it off of him in the process, leaving it on their couch for him to clean up later. 

ziyi walks them to their bedroom and throws zhengting on the bed, climbing on top of him the second after. zhengting pulls him by the shirt, eager to kiss him again but ziyi's lips travel further down than zhengting expected, leaving light kisses on zhengting's neck and chest as he undoes the buttons on zhengting's shirt. he goes back to zhengting's neck and kisses until he settles on a spot, sucks, and bites down on it, marking him, zhengting moaning little _oh's_ and _ah's_ in response. ziyi works to take off zhengting's pants, pushing it down and throwing it somewhere on their bedroom floor, palming zhengting through his boxers in the process.

"'yiyi please.." zhengting pleads, looking at ziyi with his signature puppy dog eyes.

ziyi almost gives in, saying, "please what, baby?"

"p- please fuck me ziyi," zhengting says, squeezing ziyi's arm. 

ziyi was tempted to fuck him right then and there, to wreck him and ruin him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk the next day, but he remembered zhengting's pretty manicured nails and an idea came up to him. ziyi grabbed zhengting's hands and pointed three fingers to his own mouth. 

"suck."

he instructed, and zhengting complied, sucking his own fingers and hollowing out his cheeks, swirling his tongue around it. ziyi stands up and leaves his side, going to sit at a chair away from the bed. 

"ziyi..? come back, please," zhengting softly pleads, taking out his fingers and motioning for ziyi to come over to him. 

"no baby, i wanna see you put those pretty nails to work, finger yourself." 

"but ziyi.. i just got them done, i don't wanna ruin them," zhengting tries to reason and get ziyi to just fuck him already, putting on a pout and whining at ziyi. 

"i'll take you to get new ones if they get ruined, baby. now do as i say." 

zhengting leans his head back on the headboard, spreading his legs. he inserts one finger and starts to stretch himself, moaning softly in the process. soon, one finger turns to two and two turns to three. zhengting doesn't bother controlling his moans anymore, screaming out filthy moans and swear words along with ziyi's name. 

ziyi watches zhengting's fingers go in and out of him, the swirl and mix of metallic blue and purple going in and out of sight from him in seconds. he palms himself through his jeans and starts to unbuckle his belt when he sees zhengting curl his fingers and hit his own spot that makes him scream, only for the midnight blue paint and white glitter gleaming from underneath to show up, until it's gone again in a flash. 

"ziyi please!, ah-, come here and, ah-, fuck me! i need you!" zhengting screams in between his moans, breathless. 

hearing this after seeing zhengting finger himself and watching his manicured fingers come out and disappear back inside him, making him way harder than it should've, ziyi loses his self control, as he takes off his pants as fast as he possibly can and jumps back on top of zhengting. 

zhengting, as he was closing his eyes, didn't know ziyi was coming until he physically felt the bed dip around him, and his fingers were taken out of him. he opens his eyes, ready to whine and complain about being empty when his words were replaced by a scream when ziyi entered him. ziyi wasted no time in going slow and started pounding into zhengting right away, forcing his thighs open as zhengting's screams and moans echoed around the room, ziyi's groans filling in the spaces. 

"ah! ziyi!", zhengting screams, as ziyi kept pounding into that same spot that makes zhengting's eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure. he feels something build up and tighten in his stomach and he's about to warn ziyi when ziyi's hands started going down to reach his dick, jacking off zhengting. zhengting reaches his high in no time with ziyi's help, coming with a loud scream of ziyi's name. ziyi thrusts a few more times and finishes off in zhengting, coming deep inside him and riding both of their orgasms. once he was done, he turned and plopped down beside zhengting on the bed, sighing tiredly but contentedly. 

"'yiyi, my nails are ruined" 

"don't worry, baby. i'll take you to the shop to replace them. i wanna see you in red the next time we do this."

**Author's Note:**

> my friends are mean and wouldn't help me check this work so beta who? im sorry for mistakes and i cant be bothered with capitalization hhhhhh. anyways thanks for reading! hit me up on twitter @mackaronidaddy if u wanna talk!


End file.
